vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Demon King (Nanatsu no Taizai)
Summary The Demon King is the ruler of the Demon Clan and the father of Meliodas and Zeldris. He created the Ten Commandments and waged war against the Supreme Deity and the Goddess Clan, eventually resulting in his being sealed in Purgatory. He has remained there ever since, devouring the inhabitants of Purgatory to gain power. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-B, '''likely '''higher | At least 6-B, '''likely '''higher Name: Demon King Origin: Nanatsu no Taizai Gender: Male Age: Over 1 billion Classification: Demon, King of the Demon Clan Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Extrasensory Perception, Large Size, Expert Swordsmanship, Aura, Darkness Manipulation (Can generate and manipulate solid darkness from his body to form various constructs), Weapon Creation (Can create weapons out of solid darkness), Flight, Telepathy, Regeneration (Mid), Immortality (Type 1 and 3), Soul Manipulation (Demons remove and eat souls, destroying them completely), Statistics Amplification (His magical power increases at night), Telekinesis, Curse Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation (Purgatory fire nullifies up to Mid-High regeneration), Electricity Manipulation, Poison Manipulation (Can create death-inducing mists), Power Bestowal (Can grant abilities and knowledge to others), Power Nullification (Can seal the magic of others. Can nullify the power and physical strength of anyone who has hatred in their heart), Absorption (Can absorb any magic used against him), Mind Manipulation (Can remove emotions and absorb them to gain power. Anyone who turns their back to him will become his servant. He can remove the memories, emotions, and sense of self of anyone with selfish desires in his presence), Petrification (Anyone who knowingly speaks a lie in front of him turns to stone), Life Manipulation (Anyone who kills another living thing in front of him has their remaining lifetime stolen from them), Limited Causality Manipulation(All manner of attacks or weakening that target him are passively turned into healing and strengthening), Resistant to the following: Mind Manipulation (Unaffected by the Goddess Clan's mind control abilities), as well as Biological Manipulation (Purgatory transforms both physical and spiritual aspects of beings), Perception Manipulation, Poison, Acid, Heat, and Cold (Lives in Purgatory without being affected by its extreme environment) Attack Potency: At least Country level, likely higher (The equal of the Supreme Deity, which means he is far more powerful than "The One" Escanor. Meliodas remarked that the Demon King's power, even in his weakened state, is so great that should he gain equivalent power, he wouldn't be able to remain in the normal world anymore) | At least Country level+, likely higher (Twice as powerful as his weakened state) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be at least comparable to "The One" Escanor) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be at least as fast as his weakened state) Lifting Strength: At least Class G, likely far higher | At least Class G, likely far higher Striking Strength: At least Country Class, likely higher | At least Country Class+, likely higher Durability: At least Country level, likely higher (Should be capable of taking attacks from the Supreme Deity, who is his equal in power, in her weakened state) | At least Country level+, likely higher (Should be capable of taking attacks from the Supreme Deity at her full power) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Tens of kilometers via magic Standard Equipment: One-handed broadsword Intelligence: As an extremely ancient being responsible for creating various curses and ruling the Demon Clan for centuries, possibly millennia, the Demon King should be an extremely skilled and knowledgeable fighter and tactician. He has displayed skill and dexterity with his sword despite his large size Weaknesses: All Demons are vulnerable to Holy Magic, as it breaks down Darkness particles. Note however that high-level demons have shown to take only minor damage from beings near their own level, implying the vulnerability is not extreme. The regeneration used by demons heals injuries but not the "damage" dealt. In practical terms, this has shown to mean that the more a demon regenerates the weaker they get, eventually reaching the point where they no longer have the energy to regenerate at all. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Demon: The Demon King is the highest level of demon and can access his demonic biology and powers to give himself a boost in physical ability and various other advantages. Note that the Demon King always has his demon mark activated. At night, his magic power increases. Power of Darkness: As part of his demon biology, the Demon King can generate solid darkness from his body which he can manipulate and shape as well as project outward from himself. He can use this black matter for a variety of offensive, defensive, and supplementary purposes. *'Enhanced Durability:' Demons can use their black matter as a thin but powerful layer of armor to enhance their defensive capability. *'Flight:' When the substance covers his body he can use it to manifest wings and fly. *'Self Healing:' Demons can use the dark substance to pull their bodies back together, mend burn injuries, etc. However, they cannot regenerate destroyed hearts, and damage stays with the demon despite the wound being healed. This has been shown to mean that powerful enough attacks cannot be regenerated by a weaker demon, and they will eventually run out of enough energy and not be able to continue regenerating. Demon blood has also shown to possess potent regenerative properties, demonstrated when Fraudrin (through Dreyfus) regenerates Gray Demon Hendrickson from just a head, half a torso, and an arm. *'Weapon Creation:' The black matter can be used to form various offensive constructs such as large claws or weapons. These constructs enhance melee attacks a considerable amount. Sensing: High-level demons can sense magic energy from considerable distances away, hundreds of miles. Soul Extraction and Absorption: Demons can extract souls and absorb them to restore their magic power as well as gain the knowledge of their victim. Both lesser demons and high-level demons have been shown extracting many souls at once from a distance, although some seem to prefer using touch to extract souls. When a soul is eaten it is completely destroyed, removing the victim from the cycle of reincarnation. Telekinesis: The Demon King has demonstrated basic telekinesis. He forcefully pulled Hawk toward him through the air, taking him away from his brother Wild. Telepathy: The Demon King was able to project his thoughts across dimensions when contacting Zeldris. He also possesses telepathic resistance strong enough to resist the brainwashing abilities of the Goddess Clan, a resistance he bestowed on Merlin as well. Commandments As the one responsible for creating the Ten Commandments and bestowing them upon his elite warriors, the Demon King should logically be able to use the curses himself. Though he made his followers vulnerable to their own commandments, he also made them immune to each other's commandments, implying that they would have no effect on himself either. *'Faith:' Anyone who shows faithlessness before him has their eyes set ablaze. The "faith" concept applies to anything the victim once had faith in, such as love or family. *'Love:' Anyone who has hatred in their heart in his presence will be unable to inflict damage to others. They will not even be able to summon the strength to raise their weapons or activate their powers. *'Pacifism:' Anyone who kills in his presence will have their remaining lifetime stolen from them, aging rapidly to death. *'Patience:' The full effects of Patience are currently unknown. *'Piety:' Anyone who flees from him is forced into mindless obedience to him. He can undo the effects of the commandment at will. *'Purity:' The full effects of Purity are currently unknown. *'Repose:' The full effects of Repose are currently unknown. *'Reticence:' The full effects of Reticence are currently unknown, but it is known that it imposes a penalty on the victim for speaking their true feelings buried in their heart. *'Selflessness:' Anyone with feelings of greed, desire, or selfishness in his presence loses their memories, emotions, and sense of self. *'Truth:' Anyone who knowingly tells a lie in his presence is turned to stone. Abilities Bestowal: The Demon King can transfer abilities and power to others. He bestowed Zeldris with a fraction of his "The Ruler" ability and increased power. He also granted Merlin divine protection against the Goddess Clan's brainwashing abilities as well as detailed knowledge on all the secret arts of the Underworld. Curse Infliction: The Demon King has great skill with the creation and manipulation of curses, a category his commandments fall under. His curses are stated to be unbreakable by anyone who doesn't have the same level of power as him. He rained down curses upon Belialuin for 1000 days. *'Immortality Curse:' The Demon King can curse others with a type of immortality. The victim doesn't age physically, and every time they die their soul enters Purgatory. After a period of time their soul returns to their body and they revive. Eye of Truth: The Demon King can link his vision with another's, allowing him to keep constant watch over Meliodas over a period of 3000 years despite his imprisonment in Purgatory. Hellblaze: The Demon King can generate the black purgatory fire of the Demon Clan, capable of nullifying the regeneration of immortals like Ban. Hellblaze can be coated on his body or weapon to enhance his strikes. He once rained down hellfire over an entire city. Purgatory fire cannot be put out normally, and was able to burn down the Fairy King's Forest despite the Forest being immune to natural fire. Nature Manipulation: The Demon King has displayed various nature-related abilities. He can summon lightning bolts from the sky as well as create "mists of death" over an entire city. File:DemonKingLightning1.png|Summons lightning bolts File:BelialuinDestroyed.png|Summons mists of death, hellfire, and lightning over Belialuin along with the Supreme Deity The Ruler: The Demon King's primary ability is also known as "The Demon King," and when a fraction of it was bestowed in Zeldris it was known under the name "God." It allows the Demon King to absorb all magical energy sent against him, whether it is an actual attack such as his own Full Countered lightning, or incorporeal magic such as Ban's Physical Hunt. He can also devour the emotions of others to gain energy. File:TheRuler1.png|Absorbs his own Full Countered lightning File:TheRuler2.png|Absorbs the magic of Ban's Physical Hunt Key: Weakened (50% Power) | Full Power Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:Demons Category:Kings Category:Curse Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Magic Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Telepaths Category:Hellfire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Immortals Category:Soul Users Category:Aura Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Poison Users Category:Mind Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Life Users Category:Antagonists Category:Giants Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Hax Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Weapon Creation Users